Elle Fowler
Lisa "Elle" Fowler (born May 25, 1988) goes under the username of AllThatGlitters21 on YouTube. She posts beauty and style-related videos such as makeup tutorials, clothing hauls , giveaways, product reviews , etc. The videos rose to popularity so quickly. As of May 2014 Elle's channel (AllThatGlitters21) has gotten over 161 million views and 1.252 subscribers Elle also has a vlog channel on YouTube called EllesGlitterGossip where she posts random vlogs and videos about her daily life such as book reviews,health and fitness, tags, mini hauls,etc. Early life Born Lisa Sylvia Fowler on May 25, 1988 in Augusta, Georgia to Dr.Scott Fowler and Melissa Fowler . She is the eldest of the Fowler sisters . Her two younger sisters are Blair and Emily . The Fowlers relocated after Blair's 5th birthday from New Orleans to Kingsport , Tennessee . Elle recently moved with her sister Blair to Los Angeles , California. Career Elle first stumbled into the beauty and fashion world of YouTube the summer of 2008 . She fell in love with doing those videos . soon Elle convinced her sister Blair to start posting videos. Later Elle and Blair got their first exposure outside of YouTube which was through Seventeen magazine. Seventeen asked them to be "Beauty Smarties" for the magazine. So they can share their makeup tips and tricks with the readers . They were featured in a few issues . .Their first media appearance came not long after. Good Morning America interviewed the Fowler sisters for a segment on hauling . Elle said in the Good morning America interview: "I think it's really fun for a girl to live vicariously through someone else and see what other cute girls that they relate to are buying" . According to the segment their YouTube careers became very successful. Elle and Blair are at the forefront of hauling. They were featured in many interviews and segments on the subject of "hauls" after their Good Morning America segment . Both fowler sisters were featured on a segment on KTLA on hauling alongside fellow youtuber Bethany (Macbarbie07) . Elle pointed out that a watch she showed in one of her videos sold out almost instantly after mentioning it. Another KTLA segment stated that despite the number of the many fans they have they encountered a great deal of hate and backlash. The fowler sisters have gotten lots of criticism from hauling . Some told them they were fake and hiding the fact that they were paid by some of those companies . The media was very critical about the hauling trend. They also used Elle and blair's videos as an example of how those haul videos can be highly influential and can cause many side effects. They were featured in many magazines such as glamour , Marie Claire , and seventeen . And other news outlets such as ABC news ,Good Morning America ,and The New York Times style section. The sisters have a wide-reaching influence. The sisters were nominated for a teen choice award in 2011. But lost to Rebecca black. Projects and Other The sisters appeared in teen fashion magazine Teen Vogue Elle and Blair both modeled in the New York Fashion Week. Elle has a book reviewing segment on her vlog channel (EllesGlitterGossip) titled Glitteratures Elle along with her sister Blair hosted a show for U Look Haute called beauty vlogger boot camp. Elle and Blair are on the Blush.com curator panel. Where they show people their monthly picks. Also for all the people who visit the site can check out their blog posts on the site In May 2012 , the duo announced that they will be releasing their own makeup line called Skylark. The sisters released a book in fall 2012 titled "Beneath the glitter" Elle and blair signed an agreement with Kinectic Content to star in a reality show. Elle and Blair have a cell phone accessory line on cellairis The Fowler sisters have their own webstore where they sell cute stuff its called Glitzy Glam Personal life Elle lives in a condo next to her sister Blair. She has a cat called Pinecone which she loves and she calls herself Pinecone's mom. Elle was previously a Beauty Smartie at Seventeen Magazine. Elle states that she enjoys eating healthy but can get caught up with cookies and sweets over the holidays. Elle says that absolutely adores coffee and can't get through a morning without coffee and she loves collecting mugs so every time she drinks coffee out of a different mug and that makes her happy. Quotes "I actually really enjoy eating healthy, but haven't been lately" "Blair and I discovered we're not hipster, we're not cool, we're not downtown New York cool at all" "My skin wasn't always my best feature" "when I first moved into this apartment , i had a vision of how I wanted my room to look" See more of Elle Twitter: @ellefowler Facebook: Elle fowler Instagram: missellefowler Pinterest: missellefowler Goodreads: goodreads.com/Ellefowler Tumblr: girlinawhimsicalland.tumblr.com Website: elleandblair.com